The Spaniard’s Secret Girlfriend
by Defiant Vixen
Summary: Sara "Saitori" Lopez learns that Miguel just might have a girlfriend and she's livid! She saw him first, and is much hotter than the pink haired tart, Matilda. But then she learns the hard way that Matilda isn’t his girlfriend... :Miguel/Kai, FemaleKai:
1. Chapter 1

**The Spaniard's Secret Girlfriend**

**Summary:** Sara "Saitori" Lopez learns that Miguel just might have a girlfriend and she's livid! She saw him first, and she was much hotter than the pink haired tart, Matilda. But then she learns the hard way that Matilda isn't his girlfriend...

**Pairings:** Miguel/Kai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Beyblade or any character associated. I do own Sara "Saitori" Lopez. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl in this story. A bit of swearing involved by the OC and Kai with one word near the end. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to.

**AN:** This was inspired by Elemental Gypsy, who granted me permission to use her OTP for this fic. She even helped me with a few things, so I am eternally grateful, Gypsy.

Miguel has been relatively lucky considering he has only been placed with a few minor Sues. I haven't had the misfortune to find a whole fic dedicated to him and a Sue yet, and I hope I never will. I'm afraid I might do something rash if I ever did. He's one of my all time favorite characters, who I hope never to see 'Sued'.

There is a bit of Matilda bashing on the OC's behalf, just like with most Sue fics, she hates the closest female to her potential love interest. Poor Mariah, Hilary and Emily are the ones who are usually bashed and hated. I am blatantly against all canon bashing by an OC, especially if the author writes it so that her Mary Sue is the greatest thing since sliced bread and everyone agrees with her. Warping canon, much?

I apologize for the rant. Now, without another word from me, I will let you read on and please, let me know what you think of it so far.

* * *

It was a clear day, the air fresh and crisp from the seasonal thunderstorm that bathed the Spanish coast last night with life giving water. The sky was a clear blue, giving no indication of any rain to come, but the locals knew that a storm was just around the corner as they have grown accustomed to the seasonal storms this time of the year.

It was a beautiful day; unfortunately not every person was grateful for the welcoming warmth of the sun. A young girl with curly dark chocolate brown hair and fiery blonde highlights that just touched her shoulders, the silky strands being tousled by the wind, was walking through the increasingly busy streets, an annoyed expression on her face. Her rose pink coloured eyes, surrounded by lovely thick lashes, were narrowed with displeasure and a sneer on her strawberry glossed lips.

Despite the notorious warm weather of her home country of Spain, she wore a long brown jacket that reached her ankles, the collar straight around her neck as if she was trying to capture the mysterious spy look from those old black and white movies. Underneath the jacket she wore a black t-shirt that was tight and ended just above her navel. She also had on a pair of torn jeans that were covered in pockets, two on one leg and three on the other and was a washed blue in colour. A white belt that hung lopsidedly from her hips complimented her jeans, a stark contrast to her darker clothes.

Much to her chagrin, she had a rather small bust, something she hated so she would try to wear a bra with a bit of padding to give herself a hint of cleavage. She considered herself to be a bit of a tomboy, but she wanted to have a bit of a bust, as most girls her age do.

The reason why she was annoyed was because she had just been to the local store to pick up some milk and bread for her mother, much to her displeasure. She hated the way her mother would order her around like a personal slave.

"Sara, please, just do this one thing for me," she would always say to her.

She would then bristle at the name. Her name was Saitori, not Sara. She preferred the name Saitori as she hated her first name, Sara. It was so boring and she hated her Spanish heritage, especially her last name; Lopez. It was so stupid.

She would rather be Japanese. She even knew a few words like; gomen, hai and stuff like that. She would drop them constantly in conversation. She thought it was quirky and fun and she couldn't understand why some people would get mad with her.

No sense of humour. They were just jealous that she knew Japanese and they didn't.

She had told her mother countless times to call her Saitori, but she would ignore her and continued to call her Sara. She would do on purpose, she was sure of it.

Her mother could be so uptight and bitchy sometimes, the way she would sigh exasperatedly at her and shake her head. It was like she was annoyed with her for some reason, the nerve of her!

Carelessly throwing the shopping bag over her shoulder, Saitori gave a smirk to herself and closed her eyes. "At least this will keep her off my back for a while," she muttered as she casually strolled through the increasingly busy sidewalk, not watching where she was going.

And she didn't have to as many of the locals would move out of her way, respecting her as she acted like she owned the streets of their tiny seaside village. In a sense, she felt like she did.

Suddenly, as she turned a sharp corner without slowing down her pace in the slightest, she found herself colliding with something or rather someone as a noise of surprised was heard.

"Hey!" Saitori yelled as she stumbled backwards, the girl that ran into her doing the same thing. "Watch where you're going!"

How utterly rude, running into her like that! Well, she ought to give this arrogant person a few lessons in manners.

The girl before her snapped her head up and raised an eyebrow at her. Saitori has never seen this girl around here before, she certainly looked strange. She must be one of those weird tourists this place often beckons during the warmer months.

How irritating, she sighed. She hated tourists being here, walking around all day on her turf and taking pictures. Humph!

In front of her was a woman about her age, but a few inches taller. She had unique –and freakish in her opinion- two tone blue hair, stormy gray at the front that gently framed her face that was marred with four bright blue triangles. The hair at the back was either a black or a very dark blue, she couldn't really tell from where she was situated, but it was rather long and had a small curl at the very end that reached her butt.

She had a slender profile, her bust of medium size –which was bigger than hers so was obviously fake-, her stomach flat and her waist was small. She was wearing a pair of jeans that hung low on her hips and was loosely fitted, her hip bones protruding near the waist band, and a simple black singlet top with a silver tribal tattoo like pattern on the side that reached the band of her jeans.

She was obviously one of those girls who tried too hard to make themselves look pretty, something Saitori, herself, didn't have to worry about. She was naturally a stunner.

"You ran into me," the girl said to her in a tone that said it was a matter of fact and Saitori immediately bristled with indignantly.

She made a small noise of disbelief and gave her a look that said she was crazy for saying something like that. "No, I didn't," she said as she placed a hand on her hip, utterly miffed. "You crashed into me! Who do you think you are making accusations like that?!"

If there was one thing Saitori couldn't stand, it was people making false accusations about her. She ran into her? As if! In her spare time, she liked to rollerblade and was very good. She had balance and grace, just like a pro ice-skater, how dare this girl she didn't even know say something otherwise?

However, the strange woman said nothing and continued to look at her with an infuriating blank look. Her bright crimson red eyes stared at her unblinkingly, seemingly studying her for a reason completely unknown.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Saitori asked before she casually flicked a strand of hair from her eyes and glared fearsomely at her. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Saitori then placed her hands on her hips in a smug manner, proud of herself for showing this pompous stranger how badass she can be. She enjoyed nothing more than putting ugly little bitches like her in their places. They so deserved it!

"I do not wish to damage the lens on my camera," the girl simply stated, seemingly bored and indifferent with her.

Saitori abruptly dropped her hands from her hips and pressed her lips into a thin line, glaring at her in an infuriated manner. Did she just try to insult her? That little wrench...

This girl was trying her patience...

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Saitori asked, once again letting the notorious f-word slip from her mouth as it was a sign that she was a girl not to be messed with. Her mother would always scowl her for swearing, but she would just swear back at her, right in her face. She was a real fire cracker, and no one was going to tell her what to do.

"Must you always swear?" the other girl asked, lifting a hand to swat away a wayward strand of her messy, unruly hair. "It's not very endearing at all."

"Says you," Saitori snapped, not likening the way she was being lectured. "Have something against swearing? What are you, one of those weak girly-girls who hate violence? Oh boohoo, go home and cry to your mummy."

She probably liked to wear dresses and skirts with her hair done up and girly. What a pathetic weakling!

"Your wit is astounding," she said with blatant sarcasm and rolled her eyes in contempt.

Saitori was aghast, this chick was patronizing her! Grr, she was really starting to piss her off!

"Who the hell-?" Saitori was about to demand her name again, just so she knew what name to swear at when she was smashing her face into the pavement, when the girl simply moved to step around her.

"My name is none of your concern," she said coolly as she started to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going!" Saitori yelled as she moved to stand in front of her, blocking her path and attempting to loom threateningly over her. "I'm not done talking to you yet."

The girl gave an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes once again. "And you are...?"

"My name is Saitori, if you didn't know," she sneered at her. She was increasingly becoming annoyed with this female she did not know. She was arrogant, infuriating and seemingly stupid. It was obvious she wasn't around here, for if she was, she wouldn't have had to ask her name. Everyone knows who she was in this town.

She had quite a reputation of being strong and fearless. She was a pro at street blading, even gaining the name 'The Terminator' by her opponents due to her method of relentless and fierce attacks that came quick and fast. A lot of people were jealous of her skills, including Miguel, the pretty boy from that weak Spanish team, himself. He would try to hide his awe and trying to preserve his manhood by accusing her of being too harsh and destructive.

What would he know? She could easily defeat him in battle, but the hot, and incredibly stubborn blond refused to battle her; afraid that he'll lose in front of everyone.

The girl raised an eyebrow as if she recognised her name and Saitori gave her a wicked grin, one that said she was proud of her achievements. One of the locals must have told her all about her; about how awesome and cool she was.

"You're the one then," she said as a smirk slipped across her lips. "Interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Spaniard's Secret Girlfriend**

**Summary:** Sara "Saitori" Lopez learns that Miguel just might have a girlfriend and she's livid! She saw him first, and is much hotter than the pink haired tart, Matilda. But then she learns the hard way that Matilda isn't his girlfriend...

**Pairings:** Miguel/Kai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Beyblade or any character associated. I do own Sara "Saitori" Lopez. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl in this story. A bit of swearing involved by the OC and Kai with one word near the end. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to.

**AN:** Hello everyone. Another quick update before I dash off the work. Working shift hours can be quite a pain. Plus, my computer is screwing up and pissing me off. Never mind. Here is chapter 2, in which we see Miguel and his reaction to Saitori, which is nothing like you would see in a Mary-Sue fic, I can tell you.

No small rant today, which I guess is fortunate for you guys, isn't it? I just hope you enjoy this chapter enough to leave a review (comments, threats or rants are all welcomed as well) and thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed and faved this story. I appreciate it very much, you really have no idea how much. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

Saitori had better things to do than to stand here under the blazing hot sun, speaking with a strange but severely arrogant and annoying tourist, but damn, was she just pissing her off!

"You're Saitori?" the girl with blue face paint asked before she smirked. "How interesting."

Saitori reeled her head back in a state of shock before she pouted; miffed that she was being smirked at in a clearly jeering sort of way. "What do you mean by that?" she demanded. She would never ask anyone for something, she would demand it. Being nice never got you anywhere in life.

"How do you spell your name?" the girl asked, folding her arms over her stomach as she pointed a hip out just a little, forcing her to bend her knee as she gave her a look of utter bemusement.

Saitori found the question strange, as if she was being mocked in some way. She didn't like it and she didn't like this stupid brat in front of her. "Excuse me?"

"Just answer the question," the girl snapped back, contempt on her face. "Or don't you know how?"

"Of course I know how to spell my own name," Saitori replied through gritted teeth, feeling utterly and totally enraged. No one ever speaks so patronizing to her and gets away with it, no one. "It's spelt Sai and then tori. You must be a complete airhead not to realize that."

The girl simply laughed a little and shook her head, her stormy gray tresses swaying in front of her eyes that still held a sense of patronizing amusement. "You have no idea what it means, do you?"

Saitori bristled dangerously. "Excuse me?"

"You're hardly a threat," she said suddenly before she walked past her, but as she did, she paused and suddenly grabbed her harshly by the shoulder, squeezing it tightly in a vice like grip. The grip was so tight that Saitori involuntarily winced, convinced that she could hear the bones of her shoulder joint and collar bone creak under the pressure.

What the hell did she think she was doing, touching her like this?!

"But I suggest you stay away from him," she whispered under her breath, loud enough so only Saitori herself could hear. "For if you don't, I won't hesitate to drown you in an half inch puddle of water."

Her voice, it was low, steady and very dangerous, each sayable dripping with so much venom Saitori was unable to prevent her eyes from widening in shock. She has never, ever heard anyone speak to her like that before. It was a bit of a shock as she was a well liked person.

Being the adventurous and free spirited young woman she was, she had heard several of the locals threaten her for silly little reason like breaking their windows when she was bored or trampling in the gardens looking for something, but they usually just rolled off her back. She knew they weren't serious about calling the police, even though they often came to her door.

They were joking, and it was clear that this stranger was not.

Enraged that anyone would dare threaten her of all people, Saitori spun around the moment that bizarre girl removed her hand, ready to teach her not to mock or threaten her, but she was gone. Vanished, seemingly into thin air.

Saitori felt mortified that someone had the gall to actually threaten her, in the middle of the street!

What kind of a person would threaten someone they don't know in the middle of a busy sidewalk? What a cowardly bully!

Ok, sure, she had threatened a few people in her life, but only because they did something to royally piss her off, denied her something that she really needed or got in her way. But they were for all really good reasons! That...bitch didn't have a reason to threaten her at all!

"She was lucky I was holding myself back," she sneered as she tightened her grip on the shopping bag in her hand.

As well as being an awesome blader, an incredible rollerblade and a skilful thief, she was also a wonder at street martial arts. She would have kicked that scrawny bitch's ass, no sweat. Of course, she didn't want to get her hands dirty with her type. And she knew her type very well; the jealous type, pure and simple.

She was aware that a few of the girls in her home town were jealous of her as all the boys gave her attention. But the attention of one guy in particular that made the jealous girls' blood just boil.

Miguel, the hot captain from Barthez Battalion, was interested in her.

Of course, why wouldn't he be?

"It isn't over," she muttered under her breath as she turned back around and started walking again. She made a promise to herself to make that stupid little bitch pay for threatening her and making a mockery out of her like she did. She'll kick that girly little ass of her until she begs to mercy.

Her brow furrowed as she thought back to her threat. What did she mean by staying away from him? Who was she talking about?

Oh, who cares! She was obviously talking about her boyfriend or a guy she liked and was threatened by her. It's not her fault the guys just loved her and fall at her feet wherever she went. Their jealous girlfriends just have to get over themselves and give into the fact that they are nowhere near as cool as she.

"I should just kiss her boyfriend to piss her off," Saitori said out loud as she smirked, carelessly swinging her shopping bag as she walked.

She looked up just in time to catch the sight of a certain blond as he ducked into a local shop and her grin widened. That bitches boyfriend will have to wait, she's got her main boy to deal with at the moment.

Wait, wouldn't it be so awesome if she kissed the guy in front of Miguel and he attacked him in a jealous rage?

"Oh, hey Miguel," she said as he stepped out of the local bakery, his arms filled with brown paper bags.

Miguel snapped his head up at the greeting and turned his blue eyes in her direction. "Oh, hey," he said, his brow knotting as if he was having difficulty recognizing her. He has seen her before, but couldn't put his finger on it.

Saitori couldn't help but smile smugly to herself, thinking how cute Miguel was being, acting tongue tied in her presence. She knew the blonde had the hots for her, it was obviously. He always seemed to be shopping at the same time she was. He even lived a few blocks from her and would walk past her house every day.

The only reason why they're not dating was because he was a bit of an airhead and hadn't made a move yet. Besides, it was also kinda fun to string him along like she was. He was incredibly hot and all, but he's a bit of a pack horse. He was always doing errands, doing things for other people.

She kinda understood, though. People were always making her do things she didn't want to do. Do the washing, pick up your clothes, put your plates in the sink; her mother was relentless!

"Shopping again, Miguel?" Saitori asked.

"Yeah," Miguel replied, almost as if he was in a daze, no doubt because of her, she thought smugly to herself.

"So am I," she said before she gave him an agitated look. "My mother made me pick up some bread and milk. I can't see why she couldn't do it herself. She spends all day at home, ordering me around!"

Saitori sniffed and folded her arms over her chest. She hated her mother most of the time, to high strung for someone who always stays home. The only chance she had to blade, both rollerblade and Beyblade, was at night as her mother didn't approve of her chosen sport. She refused to let her blade inside or on the garden terrace they have on the roof. She would yell at her to spot as she was destroying the vegetables she was trying to grow.

It utterly irked Saitori how her mother seemed more concerned about those stupid, disgusting vegetables than about her, her only daughter!

Suddenly, Miguel's eyes widen with realization and Saitori figured that he was feeling sorry for her.

However, she couldn't be further from the truth. During the entire time, Miguel was desperately trying to put a name to that face. Then, it struck him the moment she said something about her mother.

_Oh, it's that annoying girl_, Miguel thought to himself. _Saitori or something._

Saitori lived a few blocks from his home and she always seemed to be hanging around. She has told everyone that she has a Japanese name, despite being born and raised in Spain and only spoke a few words, dropping them randomly in conversation, which he found kinda annoying.

He loved Japan as well, but not enough to change his name into something sounding somewhat Japanese and then drop random words in casual conversation in another language. Japanese people wouldn't even do it when they were speaking in another language.

Saitori wasn't even a proper Japanese name; it meant members of Tokyo Stock Exchange who work as intermediaries between brokers. Sure, it sounded Japanese with the name Sai, but as far as he knew, it wasn't a name.

Miguel was mildly aware that Saitori had some sort of a fascination with him, something he did not return. Truth be told, he could only stand to be in her presence for a short amount of time. He found the way she spoke, especially about her mother, degrading and disgusting.

Her mother was a single working woman, working as a cater from her own home, her husband having tragically lost his life on a fishing boat some years ago. Everyone in town knew about her and has tried to help her in some way. But she was a proud woman, trying her best to work things out on her own.

It didn't help her one bit that her daughter was a bit rebellious. Saitori always did things her way, on her own and didn't like to take orders from anyone; especially from her elders.

She had a troublemaking reputation, often doing destructive things like breaking windows with rocks and then running away, giggling childishly to herself. She also had a habit of sneaking out in the middle of the night to rollerblade up and down the street outside his house. She would do this late at night where he was trying to get some sleep, seemingly doing it on purpose to provoke him into coming out and telling her off.

Of course, she would then get all pissy, insult him in some petty way and then stalk off.

As well as being a rollerblader, she was considered a Beyblader, with quite a ruthless reputation if you ask any of her former challengers. She wasn't above physically attacking her opponents with her blade if it appeared that she might just lose. She called it being productive, but Miguel called it abusive and immoral.

Of course, once again, Saitori would just glare at him, call him jealous and stalk off. She didn't like it when people didn't agree with her methods or her way of thinking.

"Miguel!"

Turning away from Saitori, Miguel glanced into the busy streets and saw the figure of another female, this one familiar and a welcome presence. It was little Matilda, or Mattie as he would call her. She was wearing a cute little floral sun dress that was a very light pink with baby blue flowers on it and a pair of white sandals, perfect for the steadily warming weather around them.

"What's up, Mattie?" he asked as she approached, happy for the interruption. He had a feeling that there wasn't a real reason why Matilda was trying to get his attention, she knew better than anyone how he hated to be in Saitori's presence longer than he had to, so had developed a habit of calling out his name as if she had something important to tell him to get him away from the brunette.

And he was ever so grateful that she did pick up that habit, a habit he was sure she picked up from another important female in his life.

Saitori also turned to look, irritated that someone was interrupting her time with Miguel. She pressed her lips into a thin line, growing more agitated when she the sight of a small girl with bright pink hair appeared from the crowds, waving her arm in the air at Miguel. Oh look, it's the pink little cheer leader herself. The joy.

Note the sarcasm.

"Excuse me," Saitori said tersely to Matilda as she approached, her eyes narrowing into a glare which she directed at the smaller girl. "I'm having a conversation with Miguel. Can't you see he's busy with me at the moment? He doesn't have time for someone like you."

Saitori knew how jealous Matilda was regarding her. She was much hotter and prettier than she could ever be. There was no way Miguel would ever want anything to be with a weak, girly-girl like her.

Gah, she hated girly-girls more than anything; especially those who wear skirts and dresses.

It almost made her laugh out loud at the mere thought of Matilda having a chance when Miguel obviously had someone like Saitori to choose. Besides, it was obvious that Miguel was more interested in her. She was a much better blader, with her fire wolf bitbeast called Enflara.

"But, it's really important," Matilda replied in that squeaky voice of hers, a light blush appearing on her cheeks as she took a step back and sunk away a little.

Saitori rolled her eyes. Jeez, she really needed to grow a backbone. And not to mention do something about that childish voice of hers, it was deeply irritating.

She opened her mouth to tell Matilda off, wowing Miguel at the same time with her wit and sassy attitude, but instead Miguel placed a hand on her shoulder, on _Matilda's_ shoulder and cast an irritated look in _her_ direction.

What the hell?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Spaniard's Secret Girlfriend**

**Summary:** Sara "Saitori" Lopez learns that Miguel just might have a girlfriend and she's livid! She saw him first, and she was much hotter than the pink haired tart, Matilda. But then she learnt the hard way that Matilda wasn't his girlfriend...

**Pairings:** Miguel/Kai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Beyblade or any character associated. I do own Sara "Saitori" Lopez. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl in this story. A bit of swearing involved by the OC and Kai with one word near the end. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to.

**AN:** Hello again, everyone. I hope you all had a very warm and happy Christmas. I wasn't planning to update this weekend as I was pretty busy, but I unexpectedly got a quite moment, so here we are.

A bit more Matilda bashing in this chapter, all from Saitori of course. In this chapter she learns who Miguel's real girlfriend is, so expect a bit of violence. Badass Kai is always a pleasure to write.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, read, faved and put this story on alert. Please, feel free leave comments of any kind after reading this chapter. Thank you.

* * *

Placing a hand on Matilda's shoulder, Miguel drew in a sharp breath in an attempt to calm himself down. He hated anyone being rude to one of his friends; they've been through enough verbal abuse.

"If it's important, then I'll go," Miguel said as he gave a reassuring squeeze to Mattie's shoulder. Without so much as a good bye, Miguel turned Matilda around and they started walking away, Miguel's hand lingering on Matilda's shoulder.

That was another reason he couldn't stand being in Saitori presence, he hated the way she would talk down to Matilda, like she was lower than her. Matilda was an important person in his life, there was no way he was going to let that ill-mannered young woman put her down and degrade her like she does.

There had to be a way to get the point across that he didn't like her. At all!

She was pretty much rude to just about all his friends; she insulted Claude daily about how thin he was and treated Aaron like he was an idiot, speaking slowly and drawing out the words. She was patronizing and petty.

She also constantly dumped on their team, now renamed The Battalion, criticizing the name to their blading techniques. Despite being a blader herself, she had very little knowledge about other bladers. She didn't care much for them, she didn't even know he was a captain of a team until he told her. She didn't believe him at first, finding the idea of him being on a Beyblade team hilarious, until she saw them on TV and she got snappy at him after that.

Not that he cared very much. Gwad, she was annoying.

Saitori watched them leave, her mouth agape with shocked, feeling incredibly indignant and livid. That little bitch, she did that every single time she and Miguel got together! She needed to get over the fact that Miguel wasn't interested in her!

Taking her shopping bag, Saitori threw it to the ground and kicked it, not caring if she damaged the goods inside. It was only an errand for her mother; she didn't care what she would think if it was broken.

With a sigh of sheer displeasure passing her lips, she bent down and picked up the shopping bag and threw it over her shoulder again, setting off home once again. She had to do something about Matilda, she was getting increasingly annoying.

"Have you heard?" a female voice said excitedly, drawing Saitori's attention as she walked past the open door of a clothing store. "Miguel has a girlfriend!"

What?!

"Miguel has a girlfriend!?" another voice repeats, disbelief in her shrill voice.

Saitori immediately stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widening when the words sunk in. Miguel has a girlfriend? But he hadn't done anything to ask her out yet!

"No way!" another girl's voice cried out, the tone of her voice a mixture of excitement and disappointment. "Who?"

"We don't know," the first girl said with a sigh. "He won't say her name, but has indicated that he is dating someone. A girl who he calls very beautiful and special to him."

"Oh, lucky thing!" the second girl cried, which prompted the first one to giggle with a sense of delight.

"I know!"

"Miguel has a girlfriend?" Saitori repeated in disbelief. However, she soon overcame that emotion and she bristled, livid and infuriated that Miguel would two-time her like that!

That no-good, cheating bastard!

"That's bullshit!" she cried and threw her shopping bag to the ground, not caring in the slightest that the milk bottle burst open and was now spilling the white creamy goodness onto the ground. "It has to be!"

Saitori curled her hands into fists her sides as her body shook with barely suppressed rage. She grew even angrier when she realized who his so-called beautiful girlfriend could be and she gave a deep growl that seemed to rumble from her chest.

"It has to be that pink haired freak, Matilda," she hissed. "Grr, what's so special about her? She's weak and useless."

She couldn't stand that Matilda girl. She was just so pink and cute, it was sickening. She was also incredibly girly, she would often wear skirts and dresses, the little tart. And her hair was pink, pink of all colours! Saitori, herself, couldn't stand skirts, they were a horrid piece of clothing. And dresses? Urgh!

Saitori didn't know what Matilda was doing to keep Miguel's attention, but she was ready to remedy the situation. She and Miguel were meant to be, no matter what anyone else says; they both had fire type bitbeasts for starters, they lived in the same street and she was a way better blader that Matilda could ever be! And there was no way that she would let that stupid pink haired brat keep them apart.

A thought suddenly occurred to her; maybe Matilda was the one spreading the rumours in an attempt to keep others away from Miguel? It had to be! As if he would chose little Mattie over her. It was a ludicrous notion. And the tart wasn't going to get away with it!

Ignoring the shopping bag on the ground, Saitori stepped over it and broke out into a run, only one thing on her mind; she was going to find Miguel and show him that she was a much better woman for him. If he won't bite the bullet and ask her out, she was going to do it.

Men could be so pathetic sometimes.

She quickly caught up to Miguel and the little brat, the two of them conversing about something in a picnic area near the water's edge. Matilda was blushing and acting all disgustingly cute with Miguel and Saitori felt her rage grow.

Matilda will now see why trying to steal her man wasn't a very good idea, the brainless airhead.

"So, what are you doing tonight, Miguel?" she asked in a very sweet voice, her blush darkening as Miguel gave her a gentle look.

Saitori literally gagged, could she see that he was just humouring her? As if he would actually be interested in spending time with her?

Before Miguel had a chance to reply to Matilda's question, Saitori appeared and grabbed Matilda by the shoulder and pulled her away, causing her to trip over her sandals and losing one of them.

"I don't know what you could possibly see in this brainless twit," she said as she gave Miguel a very disapproving look. "But I am can show you what a real woman can do."

Miguel's eyebrows furrowed into a frown as he looked at the tomboy brunette as if she had grown another head. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"This scrawny little bitch has nothing on me," she ranted and gave Matilda a shake as if to prove how much stronger, prettier and more suited she was for him than Matilda was. "And I can prove it."

Miguel's eyes flashed with a rare sense of anger as Matilda gave a whimper of discomfort. "Don't you dare call Matilda at bitch!" he hissed, his eyes narrowing in a dangerous manner.

Saitori merely pushed Matilda to the ground and strode over to him. She sent Matilda a very smug smirk and wrapped her arms around Miguel's neck, moving in close to him in an attempt to kiss him on the lips. This will prove to him that she was a much better choice. She'll forgive him for allowing this pink girly-girl to mislead him for she is such a great girl.

Miguel's eyes widen as Saitori leaned in, her eyes slipping close, her lips mere inches from him. He took a step back, but she only tightened her arms around his neck, stepping on his foot to prevent him from taking another step. He immediately feels a sense of dread appear in his chest and he turns his head away, hoping to avoid her lips.

However, before Saitori could press her lips against Miguel's in what she was certain to be a powerful, passionate and soul searing kiss, she heard something that sounded like a growl and then something grabbed her hair at the back of her head. Then, with such force, ripped her away from Miguel and threw her to the ground harshly. So brutal the throw that she bounced and pain erupted from her ribs, momentarily causing her to forget how to breathe.

The back of her head hurt and her side hurt, her lungs also felt as though they were on fire as she struggled to get air back into her lungs after being winded.

Who?

"Don't even try to kiss my boyfriend," an unfamiliar voice hissed menacingly at her.

Gasping for air, Saitori managed to struggle to her hands and knees and looked through the chocolate tresses. When she did, she found herself staring into a pair of bright crimson red eyes, ones that were narrowed in sheer hatred and disgust. Her lips were twisted into an almost animalistic snarl, her brow furrowed and her nose screwed up. In her hand was a handful of dark chocolate brown hair and she realized that this woman was the one who grabbed her and pulled her away from Miguel.

And from what she just said, she was Miguel's girlfriend, not Matilda...

Miguel's girlfriend was nothing like the weak and pathetic pink haired girl at all. She looked menacing and utterly infuriated, so much so that Saitori found herself unwillingly swallowing a lump of fear that had lodged itself in her throat.

All her courage left her, fleeing quickly into the recess of her subconsciousness when she realized that she was that strange girl she encountered earlier, the one that threatened her outright not to come near 'him'.

She must have been talking about Miguel.

The strange girl uncurled her hand and let the strands of chocolate brown get carried away in the wind, a hint of self-satisfaction on her face as the strands fell to the ground, getting caught amongst the tall strands of grass.

"Kai," Miguel suddenly said as he gave her grateful smile and moved forward and take her into his arms. Kai immediately turned around to face him, her hands moving to rest on his shoulders so she could lean forward and press her own lips against his, the only ones that should ever be allowed to do something like this.

Miguel wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss; even though Saitori didn't kiss him –thank goodness- she came close enough to make him feel queasy and ill. And the only way to make him feel better was to feel Kai's lips against his, the only one he would ever hold in his arms in such a way.

Yes, the young woman in Miguel's arms was none other than Kai Hiwatari, the powerful and intensely beautiful half Russian blader.

He found out about Kai's true gender truly by accident, but as he looked back on it now, it was a fairly humorous one. Because of one of her teammates, she was stuck on the roof of the dojo in just a towel. She was humiliated, injured and extremely annoyed, and wouldn't let a single soul near her.

Fortunately, Miguel was able to coax her down and he found out the truth as to why she was hiding her gender. It was not an overly complicated reason formed from a tragic source, her mother simply thought that she wouldn't be taken seriously as a female blader so they came up with the plan that she dress as a guy.

He had feelings for Kai long before he knew of her true gender, and finding out really didn't affect him too much. To him, Kai was Kai, boy or girl. And he loved her for her, no mattered what anyone else said.

And the fact that Kai would physically threaten anyone who questioned their relationship also helped.

Finally breaking the kiss, Kai kept her body close to Miguel's and pressed their foreheads together, silently asking him if he was alright. She received a nod in return and a grateful smile, his arms tightening around her and pulling her closer. She gives him a quick kiss to his lips again, and then turned to glare at the pathetic heap on the ground, her eye giving a dangerous twitch.

She was livid that some little obnoxious brat would try to kiss her boyfriend, in front of her, no less! From what she heard from the brief conversation, before Saitori threw Matilda to the ground, that she knew Miguel had a girlfriend and yet, she still tried this. Kai had no time or patience for girls like her.

"Kai?" Miguel said, a sense of nervousness in his voice, knowing how angry she was becoming. Kai was not a violent woman by any means; she was just protective of those she held close to her. Hence, she was protective of him. It wasn't that she didn't trust him to handle fangirls' advances, she didn't trust the fangirls!

"She'll pay for that," Kai simply hissed under her breath, her body tensing in Miguel's arms.

Once again, Saitori felt mortified by the whole situation. This girl, her name Kai, apparently, had the audacity to attack her, Saitori Lopez, who earned the nickname 'The Terminator' by the street kids, in broad daylight.

Immediately, she sprung to her feet, ignoring the burning pain in her side, and pulled her body into a fighting stance. A smirk spread across her lips when she saw the girl raise her eyebrow at her.

"You wouldn't want to try that," she said slowly, her voice calm and level, and yet had an almost overwhelming sense of iciness to it.

However, being the courageous spitfire she is, Saitori's smirk only grew as she recognised the reluctance in her voice. "Afraid you'll get your ass kicked?" she asked.

"No," Kai said as she pushed away from Miguel, who in turned seemed nervous about something himself, and took a threatening step toward her. "I'm afraid that I'll go too far and beat you into a bloody pulp."

Miguel swallowed thickly, knowing that Kai was reaching the end of her rope. This situation won't end well, he could tell.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Spaniard's Secret Girlfriend**

**Summary:** Sara "Saitori" Lopez learns that Miguel just might have a girlfriend and she's livid! She saw him first, and she was much hotter than the pink haired tart, Matilda. But then she learnt the hard way that Matilda wasn't his girlfriend...

**Pairings:** Miguel/Kai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Beyblade or any character associated. I do own Sara "Saitori" Lopez. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl in this story. A bit of swearing involved by the OC and Kai with one word near the end. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to.

**AN:** Happy New Year, everyone! I have here for you the last chapter to this short series. I hope you enjoy reading it. No rant today, I'm in a good mood, so I hope it lasts. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you will do the same for this.

* * *

Saitori stood still, her body tense and ready to battle. She didn't know who this Kai girl thought she was, but if she thought she could get away scot free with not only insulting her, mocking her and threatening her, but also attacking her for no reason, she's got another thing coming!

"Ready?" she asked as a confident smirk appeared on her lips.

Kai simply narrowed her eyes at her, not moving an inch.

A sense of agitation appeared in Saitori's chest and she gritted her teeth at how Kai didn't seem to be taking her seriously. Won't she be in for a shock when she kicked her ass all over the park? This battle will be one of the sweetest ones for her to date.

After she finished kicking Kai's ass, there was no doubt in Saitori's mind that Miguel would find her irritable and come crawling to her. Guys love girls who are tough, sassy and fiery; and what better way to show her spitfire spirit then by beating the crap out of his supposedly perfect girlfriend?

Then, without warning, Saitori sprung forward, moving with incredible speed. She raised her hand, curling the fingers into a fist and thrust it forward, aiming to knock that irritatingly blank look off her face with a single, but powerful blow from her fist.

But Kai blocked her physical attack very easily, raising her arm in a defence stance, Saitori's fist colliding with her forearm rather than her chin where she had intended. Saitori furrowed her brow in a sense of annoyance and dissatisfaction, indignant that her attack was blocked. She set herself to spring back to try another angle, however she found it impossible when Kai lifted her other arm to grab her wrist, holding her still. Then, she lifted a knee with such speed that Saitori didn't see it coming until Kai threw out her leg and her foot collided with Saitori's stomach.

Once again, Saitori felt the wind being knocked out of her and she landed on her butt, a good few feet away. She gasped and wheezed loudly as she clutched her stomach with her hands, a trickle of sweat dripping down her temple.

What just happened?

Saitori looked up just in time to see Kai drop her leg to the ground and took another menacing step forward, her eyes hard and focused in her direction.

Despite having a slender body, it was obviously that Kai was powerful physically as she sent Saitori flying to the ground a few feet away with a single kick to the stomach. And she was fast, too! She didn't see it coming.

This cannot be happening. There was no way Saitori was about to let herself lose to this abusive slut.

"You bitch," Saitori wheezed as she wrapped an arm around her side, her previous injuries playing up again. "Miguel should be with me, not a trashy little tramp like you."

Kai's eyes suddenly flashed dangerously and she slowly began to walk over to her, her hands curled into white knuckled fists by her sides, so tense that they did not move or sway with the motion of her body as she walked.

"Kai, no," Miguel said as he suddenly took a step forward and snared her wrist in his hand, succeeding in stopping her dead in her tracks. He took another step forward and pulled Kai backwards, her back against his chest as he wrapped an arm around her neck and rested his cheek on the side of her head, his lips brushing against her ear. "She's not worth it."

The dangerous fire in Kai's eyes dimmed as Miguel continued to whisper softly into her ear, but she still wore an expression of pure irritation on her face. "Yeah, I know," she said after a moment and her body relaxed somewhat.

She suddenly touched her forehead and gave a weary and exasperated sigh. "Yeah, I'm alright, just check on Mattie."

Reluctantly, Miguel slowly uncurled his arms from around Kai's body, seemingly ready to latch onto her again if she should lunge forward, wanting to unleash from more physically carnage.

"Kai," he said, but she simply waved him off.

"I won't do anything dramatic," she said as she walked over to Saitori, who was still sitting on the ground. "I'm just going to give her a few words of advice."

The corner of Miguel's mouth twitched into a smile and he nodded, before quickly making his way over to the young pink-haired girl's side, who was clearly shaken by the whole event. Matilda had such a gentle soul; she hated violence, unnecessary or otherwise.

Saitori tried to climb to her feet as Kai approached, but could go no further than to her knees as he back hurt, her stomach hurt, her head hurt, heck, her entire body ached and pained like she had never experienced before.

"Are you done?" Kai asked as she approached, standing tall to loom over her in a very intimidating manner.

Saitori felt very small and vulnerable being on the ground like this, though she tried not to show it by narrowing her eyes into a glare, her lips pulled into a frown. She would be defiant, no matter what would happen.

Surely, Miguel could see that Kai was a very violent and bitchy young woman? He was making a mistake choosing her.

Kai's eyes suddenly narrowed, appearing as if she just read Saitori's thoughts of self denial. She just couldn't see that she had lost this battle. It wasn't much of a battle to begin with as Saitori didn't even have an inkling of a chance with Miguel. It all came from her warped imagination.

The moment she stepped foot into this quaint little village, Matilda and Miguel had warned her to watch out for this girl, Saitori. Mattie didn't like her in the least, but she was less vocal about her dislike than what Miguel was. He told her plain and simple that he didn't like her, he thought she was a bitch and that he was annoyed that she seemed to be obsessed with him. But what really angered him the most was the way she treated his teammates as if they were not worthy to lick the bottom of her boots.

Ever since Kai had started dating Miguel, she had become close with all his teammates, Matilda in particular as the young girl latched onto her as if she was her older sibling.

Miguel had reassured her that Saitori wasn't a threat to their relationship and Kai believed him. When she first bumped into her earlier today, it just set Miguel's words in stone. He was right; Saitori was nothing short of an abusive, egotistical, loud mouth bitch.

Ok, so they weren't Miguel's exact words, but she knew what he meant. He was too polite sometimes.

Kneeling down to Saitori's level, Kai leaned forward so she was right in her face. "If I ever catch you anywhere near him again, I will set those chicken fillets of yours on fire," she said, indicating to her breasts that were comically out of line and shape. "And if you dare insult Matilda again, I will take great pleasure in choking you to death with that white belt of yours, do you understand?"

"You can't threaten me!" Saitori exclaimed as she scooted back and struggled to fix up her bra, sorting it out and pushing everything back into place.

"Yes I can," Kai said, her voice once again reverting to that scarily calm and threatening tone she used earlier in the day. "I just did. And don't think I won't follow through with the threats."

Saitori sneered at her, her mouth opening to fire out a heated retort, but gave a whimper of surprise when Kai brazenly grabbed her by the hair. "I will punch your fucking head in," she whispered threateningly low, her voice balanced and dangerously calm.

"Kai," Miguel's voice caused Kai to pull back, letting go of Saitori's hair and watching as she fell on her butt again, a look of shock and fear on her face. "Let's just go. There is no point in staying around here anymore."

Yeah, there wasn't any point anymore. Saitori was obviously a very stubborn person, and it will take more than a severe beating and several colourful threats to get her point across that Miguel was simply out of her league.

Kai took to her feet and turned around, presenting her back to the injured girl on the ground. She turned her eyes to Miguel, who in turn had his hands resting on the shoulders of Matilda, who appeared to be a little frightened. "Ok," she said in a soft, reassuring tone. "Let's go."

Miguel gave her a smile and nodded, letting Kai walk over to him and Matilda before they all turned their back on Saitori and walked out of the picnic area, heading to another place where they could hang out together, just the three of them.

"Are you alright, Matilda?" Kai asked the smaller and younger female, her eyes trailing over her body in a sisterly manner. Ever since the first moment she started dating Miguel, Matilda had become the little sister she never had. She was cute and adorably sweet. She simply can't imagine why anyone would call her a bitch, let alone hate her.

Then again, it was obvious that Saitori had a few screws loose.

"I'm fine," Matilda said in a reassuring voice as she stepped away from Miguel's gentle hands and lifted her hands from her side as if to show them that she really was alright. "She didn't do anything to hurt me."

Kai continued to eye her critically, her inner anger growing when she realized that Matilda was covered in a light layer of dirt, succeeding in ruining her pretty little dress that suited her so well. "She ruined your dress," she said, a twitch in her eye.

She had the right state of mind to march back to that picnic area and demand that Saitori buy her a new one or pay for it to be cleaned properly.

"It'll wash out," Matilda replied quickly, picking up the corner of the dress and brushing off some of the dirt and grass. "See, it's coming off already."

Kai wasn't exactly satisfied, but she dropped the subject as it was obviously Matilda didn't want her to do anything about it. "So that's who you were talking about?" she instead asked, turning her attention to Miguel and then back to Matilda.

"Yeah," Miguel said with an exasperated sight. "Her name is Saitori."

"I know," Kai said with a sadistic little grin on her lips. "I encountered her earlier."

Matilda gasped softly in surprise. "You did?"

"When did this happen?" Miguel asked as he tilted his head to the side in question.

"Not too long ago, actually," she quickly answered, her eyes rolling as she recalled their first encounter. She knew immediately that she was the girl they warned her about.

Miguel didn't warn her because he feared that she was a threat, he warned her because he was fearful that Saitori might do something to royally piss her off and hence, getting her into trouble when she attacked her in a fury.

"What happened?"

"Not much," Kai shrugged as she shook her head at all the petty insults and demands that were made. "I just thought it was hilarious that she considered herself a threat to this relationship."

Miguel laughed as he walked over and pulled Kai into his arms once again, his grin widening when he heard Matilda giggle softly behind him. "A bit conceded, wasn't she?"

"No obnoxious little brat like her will ever be good enough for someone like you," Kai said as she rested her head on his shoulder, snuggling into his arms. These arms were for her, and her alone, to snuggle into. She won't allow anyone else to interfere.

"That's right," Miguel replied as he rested his against her hair, his arms pulling her closer against him. "I already have the perfect, most amazing woman with me now, why would I settle for the bottom of the barrel?"

Kai gave a laugh, a light blush on her cheeks due to the compliment and leaned back to give Miguel a soft kiss to the lips. "I love you," she whispered, her voice soft and warm.

And an equally soft smile appeared on Miguel's lips. "I love you, too."


End file.
